ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3
'''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 '''is an upcoming video game that takes place after the events of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. Galactus and Thanos will be the main villians of the game. Activision, Raven Software, and Viscarous Visons will distribute the game along side with Bioware Interactive. As with the case of the last installments, various voice actors will reprise their respective roles. Plot Three Years after Dr. Doom's attack on the Earth with the Masters of Evil, two years after the Latveria invasion, and one year after the Civil War and The Fold from The Tinkerer, the heroes of the Marvel Universe faces the threat of Galactus who vows to destroy the earth and all life around it. Along side Dr. Doom and Loki who return from their banishment from Odin, they reassemble the The Masters Of Evil and form the Lethal Legion to face the heroes and Galactus. The game starts with an attack on Asgard by Loki and Dr. Doom (who is revealed to be alive). Characters There are about 200 characters in the game from the Marvel Universe, and 50 playable heroes such as: Heroes #Spider-Man - Josh Keaton #Songbird - Susan Spano #Iceman - James Arnold Taylor #Firestar - Tara Strong #Hercules - John DiMaggio #Iron Man - Marc Worden #Captain America - Brian Bloom #Thor - Rick D. Wasserman #Hulk - Fred Tatasciore #Nova - Troy Baker #Black Panther - James C. Mathis #Hawkeye - Thomas F. Wilson #Black Widow - Laura Bailey, revealed to have stolen HYDRA info for S.H.I.E.L.D. #Wolverine - Steve Blum #Luke Cage - Kevin Michael Richardson #Moon Knight - Troy Baker #Spider-Woman - Tasia Valenza #Iron Fist - Loren Lester #Daredevil - Brian Bloom #Falcon - Lance Reddick #Psylocke - Grey DeLisle #Doctor Strange - James Horan #Silver Surfer - James Arnold Taylor #Ghost Rider - Richard Grieco #Ms. Marvel - April Stewart #Deadpool - Nolan North #The Thing - Dave Boat #Human Torch - David Kaufman #Invisible Woman - Grey DeLisle #Mr. Fantastic - Cam Clarke #Namor - John DiMaggio #Black Knight - J. B. Blanc #She-Hulk - Maria Canals-Barrea #Elektra - Gabrille Carteris #Storm - Danielle Nicolette #Sentry - Nolan North #Blade - Khary Payton #Wonder Man - Neal McDonough #Cyclops - Nolan North #Captain Marvel - Roger Craig Smith #Jean Grey - Jennifer Hale #Nightcrawler - Liam O'Brien #Colossus - Jim Ward #The Punisher - Daran Norris #Emma Frost - Kari Wahlgren #Gambit - Phil LaMarr #Cable - Jim Conner #Rocket Raccoon - Steven Blum #War Machine - James C. Mathis #Mockingbird - Elizabeth Daliy Unlockable Characters #Nick Fury - J.G. Hertzler (unlocked as playable after the game is complete) #Guardian - Jim Ward (unlocked by saving him in negative zone) Villians #Galactus - Johnathan Adams - The Main Atangonist #Doctor Doom - Lex Lang -The Secondary Atangonist #Thanos - Neil Kaplan - The Third Atangonist #Baron Zemo - Robin Atkins Downes #Carnage - Charile Adler #Abomination - John DiMaggio #Lucia Von Bardas - Kristen Potter #Mandarin - Fred Tatasciore #Apocalypse - Richard McGonagle #Kang - Johnathan Adams #Mr. Sinster - Keith Ferguson #Loki - Troy Baker #Sandman - Rick D. Wasserman #Taskmaster - Steven Blum #Vulture - Dwight Schultz #Hobgoblin - Mark Hamill #Enchantress - Kari Wahlgren #Executioner - Peter Lurie #Baron Mordo - Maurice LaMarche #M.O.D.O.K. - Charile Adler #Sabertooth - John DiMaggio #Shocker - Diedrich Bader #Electro - Crispin Freeman #Ultron - Maurice LaMarche #Green Goblin - Travis Willingham #Mysterio - Daran Norris #Wrecker - J.B. Blanc #Bulldozer - Diedrich Bader #Thunderball - Gary Anthony Williams #Piledriver - Nolan North #Dormammu - Michael T. Weiss #Red Skull - Steven Blum #The Leader - Jeffrey Combs #Absorbing Man - John DiMaggio #Garrok - Dwight Schultz #Moonstone - April Stewart #Bullseye - Peter Lurie #Iron-Clad - John DiMaggio #Vapor - Grey DeLisle #X-Ray - Keith Ferguson #Vector - Cam Clarke #Living Laser - Andrew Kishino #Toad - Alexander Polinsky #Grim Reaper - Lance Henriksen #Super-Skrull - Charile Adler #Paibok - Khary Payton #Rhino - John DiMaggio #Pyro - John Kassir #Sauron - John Kassir #Baron Strucker - Jim Ward #Omega Red - J.B. Blanc #Ymir - Gary Anthony Williams #Fin Fang Foom - Mark Hamill #Klaw - Mark Hamill #Abyss - Quinton Flynn #Mikhail Rasputian - John DiMaggio #Holocaust - Peter Lurie #Bastion - Keith Szarabajka #Surtur - Rick D. Wasserman #Madame Hydra - Vanessa Marshall #Crimson Dynamo - Robin Atkin Downes #Avalanche - Peter Lurie #Blob - Peter Lurie #Grey Gargoyle - Tom Kane #Gravitron - John DiMaggio #Juggernaut - John DiMaggio Non-Playable Characters Allies: #Clay Quartermain - Diedrich Bader #Maria Hill - Kari Wahlgren #Dum Dum Dugan - Neal McDonough #Jimmy Woo - James Sie #Sif - Grey DeLisle #Dr. Jane Foster - Kari Wahlgren #Pepper Potts - Dawn Olivieri #Betty Ross - Vanessa Marshall #Doc Samson - Cam Clarke #Prowler - Tim Russ #Ka-Zar - Troy Baker #Valkyrie - Kari Wahlgren #Wyatt Wingfoot - Dave Wittenberg #Namorita - April Stewart #Edwin Jarvis - Phil Proctor #Wong - George Takei #Balder - Nolan North #Odin - Clancy Brown #The Anicent One - George Takei #Bishop - Khary Payton #Black Bolt - N/A #Medusa - Iona Morris #Crystal - Kim Mai Guest #Gorgon - Michael Dorn #Triton - Tom Kane #Lockjaw - Steven Blum #Karnak - Steven Blum #Professor Charles Xavier - Patrick Stewart #Franklin Richards - Robert Oacha #H.E.R.B.I.E. - Nolan North #Beast - Fred Tatasciore #Shanna The She-Devil - Masasa Moyo #Zabu - Steven Blum #Shadowcat - Kim Mai Guest #Havok - Josh Keaton #Ant-Man - Wally Wingert #Wasp - Grey DeLisle #Weasel - Cam Clarke, has been in S.H.I.E.L.D. prison for 7 years, after being duped by Black Widow #The Vision - Dave Wittenberg #Volstagg - Dwight Schultz #Hogun - John DiMaggio #Fandral - Cam Clarke #Blink - Tara Strong #Uatu the Watcher - Vic Mignogna #Jubilee - Kim Kai Guest #Zeus - Steven Blum #Tyr - Steven Blum #Rogue - Kieren Van Der Beek #Heimdall - J.B. Blanc #Tigra - Tasia Valenza #Quicksliver - Neal McDonough #Clea - Maria Canals-Barrea #Jasper Sitwell - Tom Kane #Mystique - Sumalee Montano #Senator Robert Kelly - Kurtwood Smith #Arachne - Grey DeLisle #Winter Soilder - Jon Curry #Bob, Agent of HYDRA - Steven Blum #Forge - Phil LaMarr #Bruce Banner - Neal McDonough #Polaris - Tara Strong #Adam Warlock - John DiMaggio #Misty Knight - Masasa Moyo #Patriot - Ogie Banks #Scarlet Witch - Kate Higgins #X-23 - Tara Strong #Black Cat - Ali Hillis #Sydren - John DiMaggio #Archangel - Dave Wittenberg DLC (Downloadable Content) #Cloak - Ahmed Best (X-Box 360) #Dagger - Tara Strong (X-Box 360) #Prodigy - Nolan North (PlayStation 3) #Hydro-Man - Brad Garrett (Wii-U) #Hellcat - Gina Torres (Pre-Order) #Lizard - Dee Bradley Baker (Pre-Order) #Morbius, the Living Vampire - Nick Jameson (PlayStation 3) #Man-Thing - John DiMaggio (PlayStation 3) #Venom - Daran Norris (PlayStation 3) #Nitro - Steven Blum (X-Box 360) #Magneto - James Arnold Taylor (Pre-Order) #Armor - Stephanie Sheh (Pre-Order) DLC Missions Live Kree or Die Hard Playable #Abigail Brand - Grey DeLisle #Quake - Lacey Chabert #Beta Ray Bill - Steven Blum #U.S. Agent - Steven Blum Bosses #Ronan the Accuser - John DiMaggio #Queen Veranke - Elizabeth Daily #Terrax - John DiMaggio #Annihilus - John DiMaggio - Final Boss Personal Demons Playable #Star-Lord - Steven Blum #Groot - Mark Hamill #Gamora - Dawnn Lewis #Rocket Raccoon - John Dimaggio Bosses #Hela - Grey DeLisle #Nightmare - Mark Hamill #Blackheart - David Sobolov #Mephisto - John DiMaggio - Final Boss Acts Act 1: *Avenger's Mansion-Home Base *Wakanda *Chicago, Illinois *Washington D.C. *Reykjavík, Iceland *Ryker's Island Act 2: *X-Mansion-Home Base *Genosha *Stamford, Connecticut *Moscow, Russia *Asteroid M *Muir Island Act 3: *S.H.I.E.L.D. Heillicarrier U.N.N. Alpha-Home Base *Krakoa *Negative Zone *A.I.M. Headquarters, Azabu Residence: Minato, Tokyo, Japan *Transia *Giza, Egypt Act 4: *The Baxter Building-Home Base *The Vault *The Cube *The Big House *The Raft *Latveria, Castle Doom Act 5: *The Sanctum Sanctorum-Home Base *Mephisto's Realm *Olympia *Berlin, Germany *Niffleheim *Asgard, Odin's Castle Act 6: *Attilan-Home Base *Skrull HomeWorld *Kree Galaxy *Kymellia *Negative Zone-Final Act Crew: *Collette Sunderman - Casting and Voice Director *Trevor Morris - Composer Audio and Music *Avenger's Mansion - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *Wakanda - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 *Chicago, Illinois - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *Washington D.C. - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 *Reykjavík, Iceland - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *Ryker's Island - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 *Final Act Battle: Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *X-Mansion - X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse *Genosha - X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse *Stamford, Connecticut - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *Moscow, Russia - X-Men Legends *Asteroid M - X-Men Legends *Muir Island- X-Men Legends *S.H.I.E.L.D. Heillicarrier U.N.N. Alpha - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Krakoa - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *Negative Zone - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *A.I.M. Headquarters, Azabu Residence: Minato, Tokyo, Japan - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Transia - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *Giza, Egypt - X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse *The Baxter Building - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *The Vault - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *The Cube - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *The Big House - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *The Raft - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *Latveria, Castle Doom - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *The Sanctum Sanctorum - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Mephisto's Realm - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Olympia - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *Berlin, Germany - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *Niffleheim - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Asgard, Odin's Castle - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Attilan - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Skrull HomeWorld - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Kree Galaxy - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 *Kymellia - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Video games Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Marvel Comics Category:Sequels